marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin (Roderic Kingsley, Watcher Datafile)
HOBGOBLIN Roderick Kingsley secret Roderick Kingsley was a famous and successful fashion designer who used questionable methods. His methods brought him many enemies, such as Belladonna, a woman whose company he ruined with a smear campaign. He had connections to several criminal associates. One such associate, a petty crook named George Hill who was on the run from Spider-Man, stumbled across an old secret base of the original Green Goblin, Norman Osborn. Knowing this was valuable information, Hill passed it on to Kingsley, who in turn killed him to ensure no one else would know. Kingsley discovered some of Norman Osborn's journals among all the Green Goblin equipment. He decided to become a criminal himself and altered the Goblin costume and improved the Goblin equipment to become the Hobgoblin. After a battle with Spider-Man, a battle which he barely managed to escape, Kingsley attempted to reproduce Osborn's formula to gain enhanced strength, but was cautious to avoid the insanity Osborn suffered. He tested the formula on a henchman by the name of Lefty Donovan. Kingsley had Donovan attack Spider-Man as the Hobgoblin, while he watched to see any adverse side effects of the formula. Spider-Man thought he had defeated and unmasked the Hobgoblin, but Kingsley killed Lefty before he could implicate him by using a remote control on the goblin glider to cause Donovan to crash into the side of a building. Only Spider-Man knew that the original Hobgoblin was still alive, while the authorities and media believed him dead. Kingsley later discovered that reporter Ned Leeds had discovered his identity. Kingsley brainwashed Leeds into becoming his puppet. He was able to control Leeds and have him take his place in several meetings with other criminal bosses. Believing that Leeds was the true Hobgoblin, the criminal Jack O'Lantern (Jason Philip Macendale) hired the mercenary assassin, the Foreigner, to kill Leeds when he was on assignment in Paris. The Kingpin decided to pass along information on the "Hobgoblin"s death to Spider-man. Spider-Man was devastated in thinking that one of his friends and co-workers had been one of his greatest enemies. Kingsley decided to retire to Belize with everyone believing that the Hobgoblin was dead. Macendale decided to take on the guise of the Hobgoblin himself. Though he was a skilled mercenary, he met defeat at Spider-Man's hands many times. After some time, Kingsley decided to come out of retirement. Not satisfied with what Macendale had done to his "name," the first thing Kingsley did as the original Hobgoblin, was kill Macendale, which he did by viciously blasting him to death in his cell. When Norman Osborn "returned" from the dead, Kingsley was upset with his denial of being the Green Goblin. Following a massive battle between Osborn, Kingsley, Spider-Man, and the Green Goblin genetic construct, Kingsley then decided to retire again. Kingsley worked under Devil-Spider alias in Delvadia, thinking that his brother Daniel had taken the Hobgoblin alias, working for the Kingpin. He was informed that his brother's body was found, and someone new was wearing the Hobgoblin's name. Kingsley now blackmailed the recent Hobgoblin Phil Urich into giving him a portion of Urich's earnings from his crimes. Kingsley has also been selling old super villian alliases and returned to his identity as the Hobgoblin again after Phil Urich had been defeated by the Superior Spider-Man and was taken in by the Green Goblin as the Goblin Knight. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Mystery Behind the Mask, Original Hobgoblin, Unscrupulous Fashion Industrialist Power Sets IMPROVED GOBLIN FORMULA Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Kingsley Ltd. Spend a doom die to step up or double a Business-, or Crime-related asset or resource until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Seething Rage. Double any Improved Goblin Formula power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown an Improved Goblin Formula power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover, or during a Transition Scene. HOBGOBLIN GEAR Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Goblin Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Rocket Booster. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Subsonic Flight for an action. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Hobgoblin Gear power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Limit: Tinkerer’s Tech. Change a Hobgoblin Gear power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover power. Specialties Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Spider-Foes Category:Datafile Category:Century Club Category:Legion Accursed